Going To The Moive's
by Yin-Yan-Yum-Yum
Summary: Abi, Hiten, Kikyou, Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Kagura go to the movies to complete a list of things to do. Mostly funny. Pleaase read and review.One-shot.


I was reading some funny fic's , of the Naraku group, which consists of Abi, Hiten, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kikyou, and Kagura. BewilderedLoca, I praise you for your wonderful writing.

Everyone was at the movie, and they weren't watching movies. There were all there for one thing and one thing only, The movie list. Everyone had picked a name out of a box and made a list of ten crazy things to do at the movie theatre. The rules were as followed.

1. Only one thing can be done at a time

2. If more than two people fell you need to redo one, you have to redo it

3. Only one person can go at a time

4. All of the others can watch

SKIPPING AND NO CHICKENS

Those were the rules. "Who's going first?" asked Jakotsu, skipping around in the main lobby. "I call a vote between the following people for going first, second, and third." Hiten shouted. Everyone, not knowing what else to do, said a variety of 'yeah, sure, and whatever.

"Ok, between Abi, Kagura, and Bankotsu."

"I say Kagura first, Bankotsu second and Abi third." Jakotsu said, no longer skipping around. Everyone agreed except Kagura.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO FIRST?" She yelled, not bothering to even glance in the way of a acne covered braced faced employee.

"BECAUSE YOUR OUT NUMBERED! STOP BEING SUCH A WHINEY BITCH AND DO THE LIST!" Abi shouted back at her.

She grumbled and looked at the list as everyone huddled around her. "1., Go to the soda fountain and use your shirt as a cup. Damn it" She said the first one out loud. "Bankotsu or Hiten, which ever one of you it was, You better sleep with a lock on you door and window." Kagura mumbled as she made her way behind the counter. She already knew who it was by the perverted-ness of her list. She thought she heard a chuckle from Bankotsu, but she shaked it off.

Making her way behind the blue tiled floors and counters, she found the soda machine. Everyone was laughing by the time Kagura had soaked Sprite on her red shirt. "Beat that you fucking cowards" She said a smirk on her face. "Hey, Kagu, Your shirts see-through, maybe you should more shirts like that" Bankotsu commented, his arm on her shoulder.

"Your gonna lose that arm" she said through gritted teeth. She knew who had made her list. It was one of the Horney guys she hung out with, and she knew all to well that his name atsrted with a B. She read through her list and started on 2, then on 3, and so on and so on. [this is a one shot, so Im not going to tell each one, just the beginning of each.]

"Alright Bankotsu, your turn" Kikyou said. He smirked a huge smirk and proudly looked at his list. Little did he know Kagura made his list. As she thought about this his smile disappeared. "1. Run up to a grown man and pretend like you're a little four year old who lost his dad" Everyone burst out laughing.

"DUDE WE GOTTA KNOW WHO MADEE THAT ONE!" Hiten said in hysterics. "YEAH, THEY GOT YOU GOOD" Jakotsu said, looking at the rest of Bankotsu's list. Kagura proudly stepped forward and claimed the victory, earning pats on the back for all of them, with the exception of the victim.

"Let's see it" Abi said, smirking her ass off. He grumbled something that no one could hear, and went to the closet man he could find. "I CAN'T FIND MY DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY! I LOST MY DADDY! GIVE HIM ABCK TO ME!" He screamed in a high voice, making the man drop his cell phone. "FOR GOD SAKES LAD!" He said in an Irish accent, "GROW UP AND FIND YOUR DAD YOURSELF!MAN UP AND GO TO THE GYM, LOOKS LIKE YE NEED IT!" The strange man screamed, before exiting the place, leaving behind a stunned Bankotsu. "I'm not fat. I have muscles." He repeated, over and over again, his eyes wide. "Bankotsu just got told he's fat! HAHAHAHAHA I love that guy" Hiten cheered. He walked up and patted his wide eyed friend on the back.

"Come on man, get the rest of the list done" He encouraged. Bankotsu raced through the rest, leaving Abi ready for her turn. "Ready?" Jakotsu asked, excitement written all over his face. She nodded and read out the first listed. "1., Jump for seat to seat, screaming 'Happy ending' on a sad part in a movie." She said. "Well this should be fun." She said sarcastically. So the group walked into a room where, The Princess Bride was playing. And while one of the guys was on the verge of death, she jumped up and down on her chair screaming as loud as she could, "HAPPY ENDING!YAY! HAPPY ENDING!" she jumped down and smoothed her skirt down.

She also finished her list, then turned to Hiten. "Your going next!" she said, upset with her last task, almost stripping in front of a little girl. "Fine, fine" He said a smirk on his face. "1., Blow dry your hair in the girls bathroom, using the hand drier." he said, his smirk still in place. "HA! My hairs not wet!" He replied being cocky.

That was before Abi dumped water on his head. "Now you are" she stated simply, making Kikyou and Kagura crack up. "You got what you deserved" Kagura said as she walked to the girls bathroom and opened up the door. He went in, did it and came out with thousands of bruises on his body by an eighty year old women, who had rocks in her purse.

"Alright, now its Jakotsu's turn!" Hiten said, pouting with his arms crossed. "OK!" He cheered happily. "1., walk up to three employees and take away their vests, not before telling them that they are hopeless wannabe's that fuck for money" Jakotsu just gave everyone a creped out look. But he did it.

He walked up to three girl employee's working the snack counter, with everyone trailing behind him. Then he ripped off the vests and said, "YOU WOMEN ARE NOTHING BUT HOPELESS WANNABE'S THAT FUCK FOR MONEY!" he yelled, making everyone in line back away.

That included his friends. The rest of his list kept Making them run around back and forth and up and down. "Good, I'm done" Jakotsu said, no longer being his quirky self. That just brought the group down. "Now it's my turn." Kikyou said, trying to brighten the mood.

Everyone nodded, not being uplifted by her tries. "1., walk up and down the movie theater rows and dump out the soda people bought on their heads, then bring all the cups back." She said. That got all of them up. "Nice" Kagura said. "I can't wait to see you do that." All of the guys answered, "Pfft, good luck not getting punched in the gut" Is all she had to say.

Kikyou ignored her and went into a crowded room. Starting from the back she made her way up and down the isles, getting her cusses from strangers. She finished the rest of her list, then all of them laughed their butts off. "You guys are going to have to leave" Said a big scary looking guard. "Um.. Ok sir" Abi said and they all bolted for the door. Once outside, they did a spray paint job on the side of the wall.

END

Sorry it got boring at the end but I'm tired and its 1:11 in the morning. Well please review, and tell me if it's good or not.


End file.
